


Picture Perfect

by You_SlyGryffindor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bullying, Character Bashing, Character Death, Crying, Dom Harry, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Friendship, Friendship/Love, M/M, Minor Character Death, Non-Graphic Rape/Non-Con, Out of Character, Ron Weasley Bashing, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-11 06:17:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/You_SlyGryffindor/pseuds/You_SlyGryffindor
Summary: Post OOTP, Harry does some thinking. He takes charge of his own life, and maybe finds a family along the way. Mentor!Snape Colin C./Harry SLASH. This is a dark!fic with abuse and rape mentionings, as well as underage sex. Powerful!Rich!Harry Dom!Harry Sub!Colin Evil!Dumbles





	1. To Become

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Destroyer9k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyer9k/gifts).

Harry tapped his quill against the floorboards, trying to sort out what he needed to do next. He'd spend a good half of his summer moping—though Hermione assured him he was only mourning in her letters—about the loss of his godfather, Sirius Black. All that sulking gave him time to think, however, and he came to a rather startling conclusion.  
First, he blamed Snape. After about a week of that, he realized that if he'd have trusted the greasy git in the first place then none of this would've happened. He blamed himself next, but after a rather rapid exchange of letters with the oh-so-helpful Hermione, he decided that wouldn't do either. She told him that he couldn't put the whole world on his young shoulders, and so he decided to blame Dumbledore instead.  
He thought about it some more. Dumbledore, according to everyone he had spoken to about it, had been the one to cast the Fidelus on his parents' home, and would therefore have known who the secret keeper was. That meant that he had left his godfather to rot for 12 years without even trying to get him a trial. Even if he hadn't known, he should've brought one up later once they all realized he was innocent.  
Not a week after receiving his last letter from Hermione, he was brought another letter by an old school owl.  
Harry,  
I regret to inform you that there has been an attack. The Granger family along with Miss Hermione Granger were found dead in their sitting room. It is clear that this could only be the work of Voldemort. We will have to train you starting with the coming semester, my boy.  
Headmaster Albus Dumbledore  
Harry didn't even cry, instead choosing to purse his lips and curse the headmaster's name. Didn't that old man know that he spent every waking moment in that snake's head? There was one thing he knew for certain: Hermione was not murdered by the Dark Lord.  
No, Harry didn't blame Snape, or himself, or even Voldemort. He blamed Albus Percival Wulfrick Brian Dumbledore, and he wasn't going to let that old man hide anything from him again.  
Harry finally put his quill to the parchment he had on the floor.  
First thing was first, he was going to go to Gringotts.  
++Picture Perfect++  
Harry gaped openly at the goblin in front of him.  
He had just been informed of his magnificent acclimation of wealth, his homes *cough* manors, and his power within the ministry as a member of the Wizengamot with a seat for his every house. Potter, Black, Gryffindor, and Slytherin (as proclaimed defeater of the heir, even if he went and got himself resurrected).  
But that's not what had him gaping. What had him so shocked was the name he was seeing on the Potter will.  
Godfathers: Sirius Black and Severus Snape  
Godmothers: Alice Longbottom and Narcissa Malfoy  
Two of the names listed were very alive and well and able to take care of him. He jerked his eyes up to the goblin in front of him.  
"Who has seen this will?"  
The goblin smiled as he witnessed the wool being pulled from the young lord's eyes, and it was not a pretty sight.  
"Only its witness, Albus Dumbledore."  
Harry frowned.  
"I wish for Professor Snape to be summoned here without the headmaster's knowledge."  
It didn't take long for the rich to have their requests fulfilled.  
"Potter," Severus greeted with a sneer, but he couldn't hide his curiosity.  
"Professor," Harry greeted neutrally before immediately handing the scroll over, "You may want to look at this."  
He watched as the man read the will, and he was shocked when the man looked up at him with the most vulnerable expression he had ever witnessed.  
"You were supposed to be mine?" he asked, his usually steady hands shaking. "Who—Why did you not?"  
Harry moved closer to the man, trusting his instincts over what he thought he knew.  
"The headmaster kept this from us. For some reason, he's had me living with my Aunt Petunia," he told him. "I'm not going to ask you to take care of me. I'm a grown wizard, nearly. I'll be emancipating myself this evening, and I can take care of—"  
"You can emancipate yourself if you wish," he said, his voice deep but not as smooth as usual, "but I would appreciate it if you would allow me another chance at teaching you occlumency."  
Harry shrugged.  
"I've learned it. Hermione sent me books."  
Severus frowned, and Harry smiled slightly.  
"If you wouldn't be opposed, I would like to get to know my godfather," he said hesitantly. "I know you don't like me much, but it seems you're the only family I've got."  
Severus nodded sharply.  
"Of course."  
++Picture Perfect++  
Harry signed the note without even looking at it, surprised when Severus' biting tone reached his ear.  
"Do you even know how to shop responsibly, or must you throw your money around? Just like your—"  
"17 sickles to a galleon and 29 knuts to a sickle is a pretty confusing system for a community of people who stop learning maths at age eleven, don't you think?"  
Snape snapped his mouth shut.  
"A galleon is equal to nearly 5 pounds sterling," is all he said.  
Harry registered that, rolling it over in his head before coming to the startling realization that he was more than just a little rich. He didn't get to think about it long before he heard something rather sickening behind him.  
"Give that back!" came a shout from a voice he found familiar but couldn't place immediately.  
"You know what? I don't think I will."  
Harry shrunk his packages quickly and shoved them in his pocket, rushing to the next aisle just in time to see Theodore Nott throw Colin's beloved camera to the ground with a resounding crash. Without thinking, Harry petrified the boy and rushed to his victim.  
"Colin?"  
The small blonde was crying openly, burying himself into his arms without hesitance. Harry held him close, mumbling reassurances. The boy felt so small in his arms despite only being a year below him, but then again, Harry had hit quite the growth spurt. He towered at a solid 180cm and he wasn't done yet. Harry looked down at the boy that was easily 20 cm below him, rubbing his back soothingly.  
"I don't think that I can fix it," Severus informed him, studying the crushed mass of metal.  
Harry sighed as he heard Colin's sobs grow stronger.  
"Hey, little lion," he soothed, "I'll get you a new camera. Any one you want."  
Colin shook his head, pressing closer to his protector.  
"Dennis gave it to m-me."  
Severus frowned, and Harry just gave him a confused expression.  
"The Creevey's home was attacked this summer as well," Severus informed him. "Colin was away at a photography camp."  
Harry looked down at the boy in his arms.  
"Who are you staying with?" he questioned the boy, his frown deepening when he shrugged.  
Severus let his own eyes flash with worry.  
"I have suspicions that I feel I should share with you both," Harry admitted, not looking away from the precious bundle in his arms as he spoke. "Come with me to Potter Cottage."  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends! Please write who would like to be a co-author for another fan fiction Colin / Harry. It’s a crime that there’s so little fanfiction with this pairing!


	2. I'd Like That

August 1st, 1996  
Harry settled back into the sofa, forcing his curious eyes away from the sitting room around him.  
"Thank you, Nitty," he commended, setting his excitement aside for after they spoke.  
Colin had let go of him when they arrived, and he was now looking quite unsure at the available seats. Harry held his arm out to his younger friend, silently welcoming him to take the seat by his side. Professor Snape took the seat across from him, and Colin didn't have time to protest when Harry pulled him down.  
Harry held back his smile. The fourteen-year-old was more hesitant now that he wasn't driven by his upset, but Harry only grew more confident around the small teen as time moved on.  
"I expect Dumbledore will be arriving at Privet Drive if he hasn't already to pick me up and drag me somewhere," he noted.  
Snape sneered.  
"You're supposed to go to headquarters."  
Harry shook his head.  
"I'm nowhere near prepared to step into Sirius' house. I'll remain here, I think," he said with a small frown before looking over to Colin. "Do you have a place to stay, Colin? You never answered."  
Colin shook his head, his eyes once again getting blurry.  
"I don't have anyone, and since my parents didn't leave a will or nothin' our property and money went to the muggle ministry. I was looking for work when you found me."  
"You are only fourteen, Colin. You cannot be hired."  
"I turn fifteen soon!"  
Harry took a second to really look at the boy sitting next to him, taking in his dirty robes.  
"Where have you been sleeping?"  
Colin shrugged.  
"My magic has been protecting me. I just sleep outside."  
Harry shook his head.  
"This conversation will wait then. You are going to go upstairs to the guest-room and take a shower. I'll lay out clean robes for you and fix you a nice meal. We will all talk over dinner."  
Colin's expression was one of confusion.  
"Nitty! Please escort Colin to the guest bath. Make sure that he has all that he needs."  
Colin continued staring at the saviour, and Harry pulled him to his feet.  
"Now, Colin."  
When the boy had disappeared, Snape turned to his godson.  
"Can you stay for dinner, or do I need to give you a rundown so you can be on your way?"  
The potions master pursed his lips.  
"You seem to show me a lot of trust, Mister Potter."  
Harry gave him a cocky grin.  
"The wards on this cottage won't allow me to be taken anywhere against my will. Now that I've emancipated myself, there is nothing you or ol' Dumbles can do. If you tell him and he reacts badly, I will drop out of Hogwarts and pay professional tutors to prepare me for my NEWTS."  
Snape held up both hands.  
"I am loyal to you, Mister Potter. I do, however, have to leave."  
Harry nodded with a smile.  
"Do I need to tell you why I believe that Dumbledore is the reason my best friend and Colin's family are dead, or can you figure it out by yourself?"  
The man's eyes widened only slightly before immediately narrowing.  
"I'll keep an eye out so that we may remain more aware."  
Harry smiled and nodded along.  
++Picture Perfect++

When Colin stepped out of the shower, he was surprised to find a plain set of muggle clothes on the guest bed. He hurriedly dressed before moving down the stairs, shocked once more when he found Harry at the cooker in the kitchen.  
"Harry?"  
The older boy jumped slightly before moving the pans to the back burners and then turning to Colin.  
"Do those fit you alright?"  
Colin nodded, but Harry smirked when he saw that everything was a bit baggy on him.  
"These were mine last year, but perhaps I should've given you my third-year robes instead. You are quite small."  
Colin scowled.  
"I'm not that small. I just haven't hit my growth spurt yet!"  
Harry chuckled, moving so close that he had to look down to see Colin's wide eyes.  
"You're nearly elfin, baby boy," he informed him, watching happily as Colin's cheeks turned bright red. Harry smirked. "I think it's cute."  
Colin gaped at him.  
"Y-you do?"  
Harry frowned slightly, stepping away from him.  
"I didn't mean to make you afraid, Colin. I won't do anything that you don't want me to."  
"Not afraid," Colin mumbled. "Just a little nervous. What do you mean? Do you—well…"  
Harry felt his lips lift back up.  
"If I kissed you," he started, tapping his lip in thought, "how would you feel about it?"  
Colin averted his eyes to Harry's shoes.  
"I think I'd like that," he said.  
Harry beamed, bringing Colin into his arms.  
"Then don't be nervous, little one. I think I'd like that, too. Now, sit down and I'll explain everything that I think is going on with our headmaster."  
++Picture Perfect++

August 8th, 1996  
Harry woke with a start, holding his breath as he tried to figure out what it was that woke him. His question was answered when he heard it again—a whimper. Harry leapt out of bed, jerking on a pair of boxers and grabbing his wand before moving to the guest room. He pushed the door open, casting a light into the lamp beside his guest's bed. The boy was curled up on the very edge of the large bed, both arms wrapped tightly around a pillow.  
"Dennis! Dennis, no!"  
Harry crawled into the bed beside him, pulling Colin up and running his fingers through his hair.  
"Wake up, Colin. It's just a dream."  
Colin jerked awake, his eyes jerking around before finally settling on his fellow Gryffindor.  
"Harry?"  
Harry nodded, pulling the boy in between his legs and rocking him.  
Colin relaxed into him automatically, sniffling.  
"Vol-voldemort doesn't have any reason to attack my parents. Why did he take them away?"  
"I've told you my suspicions, little one."  
Colin shrugged, pushing closer to Harry's chest.  
"But why would the headmaster hurt us?"  
Harry sighed.  
"I expect he thought I'd blame myself if Voldemort killed you and your brother," he admitted. "I'd be more willing to do whatever he said would help defeat him."  
Colin shook his head.  
"It was my fault. If I had been there, I could have protected them."  
Harry moved him around so he could look at him in the eyes.  
"If you were there, you would've died. Point blank. You are only a boy, Colin."  
They were silent for a few minutes.  
"So are you," Colin whispered, nuzzling Harry's shoulder.  
Harry felt his lip lift slightly, and he tugged Colin down to lay atop him.  
++Picture Perfect++

August 15th, 1996  
"I'm going to take you to Diagon Alley this afternoon. We need to get our books and robes for the year," Harry informed the younger Gryffindor. "Not to mention, I haven't had a chance to get you anything for your birthday."  
Colin bit his lip nervously.  
"I don't have the money for—"  
"You misunderstand me, Colin. I'm taking you to Diagon Alley. I'll be buying both of our books and robes as well as your birthday present."  
Colin shook his head.  
"I can't let you do that, Harry."  
Harry smirked, and Colin found himself straddling Harry's lap.  
"And what makes you think that you let me do anything, baby boy?"  
Colin let out a gasp and his face flushed red.  
"Are you mine, Colin Creevey?"  
"Yes," he responded immediately, gripping Harry's collar in his fingers.  
Harry rose an eyebrow at his quick and sure response, feeling warm.  
"Yes, you are," he agreed, gentling his grip on Colin's hips and nuzzling his cheek. "and I take care of what is mine, Colin."  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends! Please write who would like to be a co-author for another fan fiction Colin / Harry. It’s a crime that there’s so little fanfiction with this pairing!


	3. Hogwarts

Colin shrugged, his gaze not straying from the window. "Fine."  
Harry reached over and gently pulled the smaller boy onto his lap, bringing his face down to nose his cheek.  
"I'd appreciate if you would not lie to me," he said in a soft tone edged in steel.  
Colin's shoulders drooped and he turned more fully to bury himself into Harry's neck.  
"It's just weird being here… without him," he mumbled. "Ya know?"  
Harry hummed, wrapping him up for firmly in his arms and leaning so they were more laying on the train bench than sitting.  
"Yes," he replied in an undertone, thinking of walking down the halls and not seeing Cedric and walking off the train and not seeing a scrawny black dog. "I know."  
-HPCC—

"Harry! Where were ya, man? I didn't see ya on the train!"  
Ron's face was split in a grin, his voice quite loud and boisterous. "And ya missed it big time! I ran into ferret face sucking face with Zabini! Wait until his father here's about this!"  
Harry narrowed his eyes at his friend, shifting to wrap a steady arm around Colin, who seemed to be trying to burn a hole in the table with his eyes.  
"You must've forgotten, Ron, but Malfoy's father is in prison. Now that he is the heir to the Malfoy name and fortune, I doubt he gives a flying fuck what his father thinks. His mother is under protection of the Black name. He has nothing to lose, really."  
Ron rolled his eyes.  
"You can just cut them off though can't ya? Don't want a little flamer on the family tapestry."  
Ron snorted, shoveling pudding into his mouth.  
Colin tensed noticeably next to him, and Harry reacted by sliding a hand over to rub his thigh soothingly as he responded verbally to the burly Gryffindor.  
"The youngest Malfoy is family now, and will remain so unless he revokes his vow to never turn his back on me or do anything to bring dishonor on the black name." Harry frowned deeply. "And if you believe that him being homosexual is reason enough, then I think our friendship will no longer continue."  
The table seemed to all grow silent all of a sudden, no longer pretending like they weren't listening.  
"Take it up the arse now?"  
Harry rose an eyebrow, shrugging slightly.  
"Honestly, I've always thought I'd be more of a giver," Colin blushed red next to him, looking up for the first time all night only to stare incredulously at his boyfriend, "but I suppose I'm not all that picky."  
Colin blushed darker, if that's possible.  
Ron screwed up his face, but he was saved from having to respond by the rushed dismissal of everyone.  
"Harry, my boy," Dumbledore said from right behind him. "I'd like to meet with you in my office before you go to sleep."  
Harry smiled, tilting his head back.  
"Of course, Headmaster. We need to discuss where I will be sleeping anyway."  
Albus crinkled his eyes in confusion.  
"Sleeping?"  
Harry stood, helping Colin up after him.  
"Yes, of course. Now that I am an official member of the Wizengamot, the charter states that I have the right to my own sleeping quarters for my own privacy and safety. Can't have my classmates poking around in classified documents after all."  
The headmaster's eyes held their customary twinkle as he responded, "Why, yes. Of course."  
Harry leaned down, pressing a kiss to the side of Colin's head.  
"You come get me if you need me," he whispered. "I left my invisibility cloak in your trunk. I expect it to be used."  
Colin looked up at Harry with relief on his features.  
"I will. Goodnight, Harry, Headmaster."  
Colin shuffled off then, melting into the crowd of Gryffindors with ease.  
-HPCC—

"It was very irresponsible of you to refuse the Order's protection this summer, Harry. You're lucky that any of Voldemort's men didn't hear of it. You'll need to come back to Grimmauld for Yule, of course, and return to your aunt's to strengthen the wards this summer."  
Harry let out a dry laugh.  
"I don't think I'll be doing that, Headmaster. The wards in my home are impenetrable, and I surely have no desire to live with my… relatives. Not that my living conditions are any of your business, as my headmaster."  
The sparkle left the headmaster's eye.  
"I see. This just further proves that you are not ready to be making such decisions. You shouldn't have taken on your lordships so young. I will take them over for the time being while you focus on—"  
"You will do no such thing, Headmaster. You cannot without my permission, and I won't be giving it. I have used this summer to get my affairs in order and to learn what is necessary for my role. I am more than prepared for what is to come. Now, if you'll excuse me, it is approaching curfew, and I need to get plenty of rest before tomorrow's classes. If you would direct me to my dorm?"  
Albus seemed to age a little more before him.  
"Your quarters are located at the portrait of the lost boy, just a little further down the hall from the fat lady. He awaits your password and any instructions you have for him."  
-CCHP—

Harry opened his portrait door, reaching out his arm to wrap around an invisible form and quickly draw him in. As soon as the door was shut and Colin was uncovered, Harry brought him to his chest.  
"Did anyone cause you any trouble? Are you alright?"  
Colin smiled softly, nuzzling Harry's chin with the top of his mousey head.  
"I'm fine, Harry."  
Harry exhaled slowly, moving a hand underneath Colin's bum to pick him up fully and carry him back to his bedroom from the small sitting space.  
"Did you spell your curtains closed?"  
Colin nodded against his neck.  
"Mmhmm. All the boys in my year usually get breakfast after Dennis and me—"  
Colin cut himself off, breathing slowly. "Dennis and I used to. They're used to not seeing me in the mornings."  
Harry nodded, silently undressing Colin and sitting him in the center of his bed before stripping himself down to his boxers and sliding in. Colin placed himself fully on top of Harry, the only outward sign of his turbulent emotions being how tightly he held onto Harry's hips with his thighs.  
Harry rubbed his calloused fingertips up and down the smaller boy's spine in what he hoped was a soothing motion.  
"You've been so strong, baby boy, but it's only you and me right now. You can cry if you want to."  
Colin shook his head.  
"I don't want to."  
Harry tugged him closer and hummed.  
"That's fine, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends! Please write who would like to be a co-author for another fan fiction Colin / Harry. It’s a crime that there’s so little fanfiction with this pairing!


	4. Chapter 4

September 15th, 1996  
"Wanna play a round of Exploding Snap?"  
Harry looked up at his first friend and only hesitated for a second before nodding in agreement. Ginny shook her head with a laugh.  
"Boys," she bumbled exasperatedly.  
Harry froze for a moment, remembering all the times Hermione had said the same thing in that same tone. Colin slammed down his potions textbook and huffed, but Harry was in his own head.  
"Won't everyone stop acting like everything is normal! It's not normal! One of y'all's best friends is dead. My brother is dead!"  
Harry dropped back into his seat, bringing Colin into his lap but staring blankly at the fire.  
"We've lost two of our own," Ginny stated, "and you're right. We shouldn't go on as if nothing happened, but we shouldn't wallow in depression either. We should honor their memory by not giving up the fight."  
Colin chose to remain silent, keeping his eyes closed and pressed against his boyfriend's neck.  
"Fight with what?" Ron asked, cheeks a bright red. "Snape's bullshit lessons?"  
Harry jerked up at that.  
"You can hate Professor Snape all you want Ron, but he's a damn sight better than Umbitch was any day. We are learning real defense from him."  
Ron rolled his eyes, apparently not up for yet another fight with Harry. Harry looked down at his watch and cursed.  
"Speaking of ol' Snape, I've got private lessons with him in about 15 minutes, so I better get going."  
"Lessons?" Ron asked incredulously.  
Colin scowled.  
"Yes, lessons. The whole world expects Harry to save the world. He can't very well do that with nothing more than a Hogwarts education, now can he?"  
Harry smiled softly down at the boy, gently pressing a kiss to his downturned lips. Colin gasped slightly, and Harry kissed him once more for good measure.  
"I'm so lucky to have you, little lion, you who sees that I'm not immortal and stands by me anyway."  
Colin offered a dazed smile that had Harry chuckling lightly. He pressed a final kiss to his lips before grabbing his bag and heading towards the portrait.  
"I'll see you all tomorrow!"  
.Break.

Trigger Warning. Rape.

"Hey, Creevey, mind if I have a talk with you?"  
Colin looked around at the nearly empty common room before shrugging.  
"Sure, I guess."  
Ron gave him a cocky grin that for some reason made Colin instantly put up his guard.  
"Somewhere more private, I think."  
Colin followed Ron as he led him to an empty dorm room.  
"What room is this?" he asked, looking around in confusion.  
"Turns out they have a room for kids that suffer from night terrors or just want to sleep alone every now and again."  
Ron took off his robe and leaned against the wall, casting a silencing spell over the room.  
"What did you need to speak to me about?"  
Ron gave him the same grin from earlier, except this time it caused chills to wrack up Colin's spine. Ron reached forward and brought Colin to him harshly. He looked down at him with a leer and groped his ass firmly.  
"Naiive little Colin. You think Harry gives a flying fuck about you? You're such a convenient piece of ass, but he doesn't care."  
"Ron, what're you—"  
"Here's the deal, little Colin. Harry and I have are ups and down, but we always fix them, cause at the end of the day, he's mine. I'm Harry's first friend, and I'm Harry's best friend, and when I tell him to drop you, he will."  
Colin gasped, his eyes welling a little bit.  
"Harry won't leave me. Harry—"  
"Harry is a celebrity, and you're a little boy with a camera," he sneered and squeezed his bum again. "A little boy who's gonna suck my cock, and if you bite me, I'll knock your teeth out."  
"Harry won't—"  
"Harry won't give a shit. In fact, I might tell him myself. Give a second opinion on your sucking skills."  
Ron shoved him to his knees, and pulled out his dick.  
"Get to it."  
Trigger Scene End.

.Break.

"So you see, since my first year, he's been controlling me," Harry finished explaining.  
Severus sighed heavily before standing and moving steadily to Harry. He reached out and pulled the boy into his arms. Harry tensed, but before Severus could pull away he relaxed into the hold.  
"You stupid little boy," Severus mumbled into his hair.  
Harry felt all his bones relax and his mind quiet.  
"I've got you," Severus told him, and Harry held tighter to him.  
.Break.

Harry checked his watch for what felt like the fiftieth time before checking the Marauder's Map. Colin Creevey's name was found in his dorm, and Harry shrugged. Maybe he just needed some time separate from him.  
Harry spent the time until morning staring at the ceiling.  
TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dear friends! Please write who would like to be a co-author for another fan fiction Colin / Harry. It’s a crime that there’s so little fanfiction with this pairing!

**Author's Note:**

> Dear friends! Please write who would like to be a co-author for another fan fiction Colin / Harry. It’s a crime that there’s so little fanfiction with this pairing!


End file.
